


If It's Wrong, Then Why Does it Feel Right?

by baconluver69



Series: Sexual adventures with Gavin [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Light Angst, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: Lindsay has been deprived, like sexually deprived as of lately. It's not that she and Michael don't have sex cause that wasn't the case. It was just that well...she has greater sexual needs that needed to be attended to.





	If It's Wrong, Then Why Does it Feel Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for this one. I know cheating fics aren't everyone's cup of tea, but I think it's a great fic I and resurrected-puddle rped so...

"Alright, babe. Why don't you just lay here and sleep off the alcohol while I go get back to work. You're way too intoxicated to do shit right now" Lindsay mused as she helped her lovely, yet stupidly drunk husband on the couch in the big streaming office. They had just gotten back from the podcast and Jeremy being Jeremy and Michael being Michael both decided to go shot for shot with each other. Of course, it was her idiotic, yet loving husband's idea to go this far and halfway through the podcast, he was already heavily drunk and was slurring and spewing off a storm. But, now here the usually brash man was curled up on the couch snoozing like an intoxicated baby, metaphorically of course. Giving Michael a sweet tender kiss on his forehead and a gentle pet of his hair, Lindsay left the room and softly closed the door behind her and headed her way back down to the office.   
  
Gavin himself was there for the podcast, although he was far from being as drunk as the other. A slight buzz, but nothing too bad. The podcast was rather... sexual in nature. What else is new, right? Except the fact that Michael had spent his time drunkenly ranting about how he barely gets any action after the baby came into the picture, noting the look of overall exhaustion on Lindsay's face. She wasn't having it, clearly. But why? Why did she refuse Michael's advances? That's what he was going to find out. Spotting Lindsay walking through the hallway of the office building, he quickly swooped down into action, tugging her into an empty room and pressed her up against the door once he shut it. That's were the two remained close together, his hands now planted on Lindsay's voluptuous hips with a grin on his face. "Good afternoon, Linds. How did you enjoy the podcast, love?" He purred out, purposely thickening his accent as he kneaded at her sides.   
  
Lindsay loudly gasped and swore profusely as she stared up at the grinning British man. "Gavin! What the fuck are you doing?! Get the fuck off me!" she nearly shrieked at him and nearly shoved him away...if not for the fact that those hands felt oddly...good touching her body like that. Regardless of whether they felt good or not, Lindsay knew three things: she was married with a kid, Gavin was her and Michael's best friend, and Gavin was 2.5 seconds away from getting his ass beat by her if he didn't stop touching her and let her go free.   
  
Noting the defiance in her eyes, he softly hushed her and stroked up her sides, blinking at her with a softened gaze. "Hey, hey, please... Refrain from bopping me in the schnoz for the time being. I just noticed during the podcast how utterly tired you seemed during Michael's rather... sexual banter, and I wanted to get in a little deeper." His voice had dropped to a hushed whisper, hands gently squeezing at her sides in a comforting manner. "What's been going on, dear?"   
  
Lindsay felt her face heat up and she looked off to the far wall as she knew all too well of what has been going on between her and Michael. "Gav, it's nothing I..." she started but then trailed off and let a sigh push through her mouth, "I-I've just been tired lately. I mean don't get me wrong, I absolutely love my little family, but goddamn it's just...I never wanna do anything sexual with Michael anymore. I mean I do love him and all, but it's just...I-I've just been not feeling it you know? I mean I do appreciate that Michael wants to fuck sometimes, but I've just haven't been in the mood lately and I'm just tired."   
  
Gavin nodded in an understanding manner, rubbing his hands up and down her plush sides as he listened to her woes. "So you've lost your fire, huh?" He murmured out, his hands slowly lowering down to rub at her thighs now. "Are you sure it's not for... other reasons. Perhaps he can't satisfy your lustful needs, dear?" He huffed out, breathing hotly against her neck.   
  
Lindsay breathed out a breath and made an effort to try and push Gavin back by his shoulders, but fuck those sinful hands were touching her so good and they were just mere inches from pushing up the hem of her black dress. Though she was still in denial that she did not want nor appreciate these advances, her body was getting incredibly hot. Damn, how long has it been since she and Michael last did well anything sexual? All they ever did was kiss and cuddle occasionally. But yet, she was already starting to feel the urge especially when those prickly lips teasingly pressed kisses up the expanse of her neck. "G-Gav, s-stop...w-we can't" she stammered , but then gasped as Gavin softly nipped her skin.   
  
"I won't do anything you don't want me to, love. I just want you to speak... You have such a lovely voice." Gavin puffed out, sneaking his hands up the hem of her dress to rub at her inner thighs. "Michael always has been a bit brash. He's forgotten how to give his lovely lady a good shag, hm? Maybe he's just a tad too small in size. Of course, I won't make accusations... I want to hear it from you." His eyes were soft, yet had a glint of hunger in them as well.   
  
Lindsay shuddered as he did all but nothing to stop the slightly unwanted touches. "T-That's not" she tried to retaliate, but she couldn't deny that what Gavin said was true. Michael, true to some of the brash comments he could make about himself, was a bit on the average size. Girth wise it was pretty decent considering she got a baby out of it, but...Michael was not packing that much and that was saying something because Lindsay has had her fair share of dicks being inside her (it was college after all). "Y-Yeah, h-he's not that big. It's still good to mess around with, but I-I just" she trailed off again and felt her face heat up more as she refused to say that she wanted something bigger.   
  
"... You desire more from your lover. Something he can't provide. A shame, innit?" He huffed out, his hands riding her dress even further. Now his hands were gliding over her partially soaked panties. "Well sweetheart, I think I can help you out." His eyes then skimmed down to the prominent and very impressive bulge in his pants, noting how Lindsay's eyes widened.   
  
Lindsay couldn't help, but grow wetter at both the sensual touches to her covered pussy and the sight of Gavin's bulge that she knew was hiding something that definitely rivaled Michael's own length. Fuck, she was getting incredibly horny and as wrong as it was, she wanted it and she sighed as she let her body give in. "I-If you're gonna do this, then promise me three things: One, this stays between you and me. Two, you better have a condom on you. And three..." her voice trailed off to a husky tone as she pulled Gavin close and captured his lips for a brief kiss, "you better put that mouth to good use before you fuck me, Free."   
  
The soft spark in his eyes said everything as his teeth scraped over her pulse, careful not to leave any noticeable marks that would give them away. "You poor thing, denied of a sweet pounding for far too long. I bet that lovely cunt of yours is all wet just for me. All nine inches.." He puffed out the last sentence with a sly grin, his thumb grazing over her clothed pussy.   
  
Lindsay smirked and pushed Gavin back a bit and hiked up her dress and pulled her panties down and kicked them off to the side. "Well, if you're so sure of yourself, then how's about you give it a taste? Meg has told me about how good that mouth of yours is, so why not put it to good use"   
  
He raised his brows up at the triumphant attitude that Lindsay always adorned and dropped down to his knees with a grin on his face. "Well, don't mind if I do..~" Hiking her leg onto his shoulder, his thumbs gently pulling apart her unkempt lips. He didn't mind, however, and instantly dove in to service the kind lady. His tongue would flick up in long strides over her entrance and swollen clit, flicking around the sensitive area before suckling on it.   
  
Lindsay's eyes widened and she let out a breathy gasp, before she let out a shaky moan and felt her eyelids grow heavy as the boy gave her cunt some much needed attention. Fuck, did she miss that. Though Michael has indeed eaten her out before and is still a bit inexperienced in that area considering that she was the first woman he's eaten out ever, Gavin was leagues better. It was like the boy knew just how to lick and suck at her cunt and fuck was that mouth doing wonders to her clit. "H-Hah, f-ffuck" Lindsay breathed out as she grabbed hold to his soft, thankfully ungelled, hair.   
  
He was really getting into that cunt, some of her juices managing to slide over his nose and chin as he continued to ravage the poor lady's cunt. He knew she hasn't had much action in too long, so he wouldn't be holding back. His tongue flicked out and shoved itself into her hole, rolling back into her g-spot before leaving to flick against her clit.   
  
God, fuck that tongue was long and she felt herself grow weak in the knees as it brushed her sensitive bundle of nerves. How this boy was terrible at video games and was known for breaking shit around the office and yet know how to eat pussy at the same time she'll never know. But what she did know was that she's going to have to set up some kind of dick appointment with Gavin.   
  
Gavin could practically feel the other beginning to drip her fluids all over his face, some of it managing to get into his beard as he sucked the life out of her. Poor thing was neglected for too long. He flashed her a wink and pulled off to shove two fingers into her entrance and pull up towards her sweet spot, wrapping her lips back around the glorious clit to suck as he fingered her till no end.   
  
Lindsay had to bite her lip to silence the cry she wanted to let out. Fuck, though they were skinny, those long fingers were really putting in the work as they pumped in and out of her dripping cunt and her hips bucked as she felt the fingertips curl up at her sensitive bundle of nerves. "G-God, Gavvy, yes! S-So good!" she panted out and gripped tighter to the British lad's hair.   
  
It was taking everything in his power not to go ahead and whip his dick out right here and now, but he held off. Poor Lindsay was suffering after probably a year of no dicking and it was all her for the time being. He added another finger to the mix and really began to move his wrist, pumping them in and out of her with lewd schlucking sounds. He could even feel her clit pulse in his mouth as he lapped and sucked at the swollen nub.   
  
"H-Hah, fuck, don't you dare stop, mmm~" she breathed out and nearly came right there as Gavin slammed his digits in and out of her dripping hole that was absolutely making a mess on the thankfully carpeted floor from how much slick she was producing. This felt sooo incredibly wrong to be doing this. Both her and Gavin were in loving relationships and the man she was wed to was knocked out sleep a few doors down. But, goddamn was Gavin really putting in an effort to make her feel like she was on cloud 9 and she was 100% okay with this though she shouldn't. Realistically, she should be punching Gavin into next week for coming onto her like this. But, yet...she did occasionally have dirty fantasies of her and Gavin doing it so...perfect opportunity...right?   
  
Gavin was rightfully smirking against her gushing cunt as the digits pumped into her entrance, feeling just how loose she was getting. "Close already, love? I would love to have you gush all over my face after being neglected for so long.." He purred out against her lips, his fingers moving even faster than before. "Just a bit more, c'mon, Linds..."   
  
Though Lindsay cursed as she was already close to cumming, she really couldn't blame herself considering just how sex deprived she had been lately. The redhead tossed her head back and had to cover her mouth to prevent the loud erotic noises from being heard outside this room as those fingers were just absolutely relentless in pushing her closer and closer to that delicious fire that was burning throughout her body it seemed.   
  
But, as much as he would love to see her squirt all over his face and lick her through her orgasm, the throbbing in his own length was practically impossible to ignore. He pulled his fingers out and stopped all movements, grinning at the glare he got from Lindsay and whipped out a condom from his pocket. "I had a feeling it would end like this, so..." Giving her a cheeky wink, he set it to the side as he unbuckled his jeans, simply unzipped them and pulling his length out from the hole in his briefs. And was it truly something. The thick member twitched upwards in all its glory, already leaking with fluids. "Like what you see, Linds?"   
  
Lindsay whined as her impending orgasm was cut off so suddenly when it was just starting to build up, but then she silenced herself as she eyed that thick looking cock. Fuck, it was so huge! And true to what Gavin spat on about, it was indeed uncut, but yet it just looked deliciously tasty all the same. Certainly much bigger than Michael and she would be the only to live to tell the tale and she certainly couldn't wait to feel it plowing through her. Taking her leg off of Gavin's shoulder and spinning around to face the wall, she pulled her dress up higher and stared back at the erotic gaze in the British man's eyes. "Please, fuck me, Gav. It's been so long and I fucking need it" she pleaded and felt more fluids drip out of her throbbing cunt.   
  
The erotic display was very delicious to witness as Gavin stood back up, giving Lindsay a playful slap on the rear and a much-too sly grin. Taking the condom out of its packaging, he quickly rolled it onto himself and rut the head up against her soaking entrance, marvelling at the desperate whine she let out. "You really need it that back, huh, sweetheart?" Gavin murmured, rubbing his hands up along her hips.   
  
Lindsay reached back and grabbed the back of Gavin's head and tugged him into a breathy kiss, outright shoving her tongue past those lips as they heavily made out. "Gimme all you got. I need it so bad, Gavvy. I want you to make me miss it. Please, fuck me" she breathed out as they parted with saliva connecting their swollen lips together.   
  
Fuck... how could he say no to that gorgeous face? Gavin kissed back and smirked against her lips, gently nibbling at her lip as he pressed the head up against her entrance. Grabbing onto her hips for leverage, Gavin lovingly began to push into that wet orifice with a breathy sigh leaving him. So, so warm... He figured he might as well take it slow since she hasn't had enough action in awhile.   
  
Lindsay let her mouth shakily open as her eyes closed and a breathy gasp left her mouth as her pussy was filled. Fuck, it had been entirely too fucking long since she had felt something pushing into her and God was the feeling amazing. And the stretch she received. Her cunt has never stretched as much as it was already and it just kept widening as Gavin pushed deep inside her. "Ffffuck, G-Gav" she breathed out as she clawed into the door, having to remind herself how to breathe as her body focused on one thing and that was Gavin's thick cock invading her so wonderfully.   
  
He could feel her inner walls squeeze and pulse around him as he pushed in, continuously entering her until finally his balls were pressed up snugly against her hips. "S-So good, love. Feels amazing around my big nob.." Gavin huffed out, kissing up against her back as he waited for a sign to move.   
  
Lindsay let out a gust of air as she fully relaxed around the large intrusion. This was certainly not the first time she's had sex (especially considering the little one she birthed), but it has been a while since she has taken anything big, so the pause was much needed but fuck was the feeling incredible. "Fuck, y-you're huge, Gavvy" Lindsay moaned as she wiggled her hips to adjust to the feeling, both her and Gavin airily moaning at the movement, "you can move."   
  
Gavin briefly nodded before slowly sliding his hips back, watching as her lips stretched around his cock. It was such a beautiful sight to witness... "God damn, baby... You're a top shag, I can tell you that." Gavin huffed out, smacking her rump as he quickly pushed back in.   
  
Lindsay gasped at the swat and groaned as the thrusts came down a bit faster. "Ah yes, sss, fuck me. Fucking give it to me, Gavvy" she panted out and bit her lip to contain her noises and tried to control her rapid breathing as her body, mind, and soul fell under the hypnosis of that wonderful cock thrusting in and out of her pussy that longed for something big to fill it. But, now, she finally finally after so long had something that was now fulfilling her wish.   
  
Lindsay truly looked as if she were in heaven with Gavin's cock sliding in and out of her leaking cunt, watching as the fluids dribbled down to form a puddle. "Bloody Christ, Lindsay.. you're leaking all over the place" He huffed, spreading her thick cheeks apart as he plowed into her just a tad faster. "Maybe if you're a good girl and tell me how amazing my thick nob is inside of you, then maybe I can fuck this cunt just a tad faster."   
  
God, just hearing those filthy words pouring out of Gavin David Free was making Lindsay grow wetter. Sure, Gavin cursed a lot, but it was odd and utterly sinful to hear him use 'fuck' and 'cunt' so casually as if they were just words to him now. "F-Fuck, you're so big. Gonna make me go insane, Gavvy. Please, more. Fuck me more!" she pleaded and thrust her hips against Gavin's in an effort to entice him.   
  
She managed to get out a rough grunt that soon melted into a chuckle, slapping her rump as he ground into her. "That's it, darling. That's what I like to hear.." He growled out and instantly snapped his hips even faster than before, leaning down to nip at her neck as he continued to breathe dirty words into her ear. "So fucking wet, baby. Nhgg, you poor thing must have been itching for a good pounding..."   
  
Lindsay nearly drew blood from how hard she was biting her lip as she fought to contain the noises that were threatening to break free. God, never before has she felt so damn good to be taken by someone whose cock was doing wonders to her cunt, hearing the erotic filthy sound of just how wet she was, feeling streaks of it trickling down her spread thighs. Lindsay then grabbed one of Gavin's hand and guided it under and up her dress up to her bare breasts that she had decided to let go free for once. "Touch me" she panted out and moaned out as she felt the British man's hands grope and squeeze her breasts.   
  
This woman was going to be the death of Gavin. He let out a huffy moan as he squeezed the delicate breasts in his hand, rewarding her with a quicker change of pace as he really began to ram into her cunt. "H-Hah, so good...~" Gavin growled against her neck, sweetly kissing at her skin which did not match the roughness of his hips.   
  
Lindsay absolutely felt like her face was doing the typical hentai girl ahegao face and how could she blame herself. Here she was an empty office building at work getting the best fucking her pussy could take while being fucked by her husband's best friend while said husband was knocked out sleep from drinking too much. Honestly, this felt like something that would totally happen in a porno, but no this was truly happening to Lindsay and she was both disappointed in herself for letting herself sink this low and ecstatic that she was finally being taken by a real cock.   
  
Gavin merely chuckled at the lewd expressions Lindsay was making and rewarded with a choice slap to her voluptuous rump, gripping onto her hips as he pounded impossibly harder. "Nhgg, shit.. I bet little ol' Michael has never been able to get you to make a face like that, huh? Poor bastard is probably wallowing in his own tears since he knows his wife is getting a top pounding that she'll be coming back to.." Gavin snarled out, sneaking a hand down to rub his hands up her wet folds and puffy clit.   
  
Lindsay couldn't contain the giggle that she let out at the lewd comment, but then it felt like her knees were going to crumble from the contact to her swollen clit and breathed out Gavin's name at the delightful double sensation. Honestly, she knew the hell that both her and Gavin would receive if Michael ever found out about the little fling she was having with his best friend and the thought of what he'd do to the both of them half scared her, yet no feeling felt as delicious as the wonderful feeling of that huge length pounding in and out of her and treating her pussy like a fleshlight.   
  
"So goddamn beautiful, love.. gonna make me cum real soon" His breath came out in short, quick puffs as he desperately clawed at Lindsay's sides, hips fucking into her like a rabbit in the spring time. It was such a heavenly feeling that he took going gently and threw it out the window, really going to town on the poor woman's cunt. But by the noises and faces she was making, she didn't seem to mind. "Fffuck! O-Oh, damn, I'm gonna fuck you until you can't even walk and you'll have your pathetic husband carry you around. Nggh! Make my boi useful for something.."   
  
Lindsay clawed the door and planted her feet onto the floor as best as she could as she tried to anchor herself to withstand the powerful thrusts that were shaking her to the core and were making the most obscene repetitive sound of their skins clashing together. Though Michael has done this exact thrusting pattern to her before where he just went all out on her, nevertheless Gavin still had him beat dick wise. Like yes Michael had the power behind his thrusts, but it was nothing in comparison to Gavin's. "H-Hah, f-fucker's too drunk to even, fuck, think straight right now~!" Lindsay huffed out and covered her mouth with her hand again to muffle her blissful noises that could alert someone as to what was going on in here.   
  
"Nggh, damn right.. Might as well come to me whenever you need a good fucking, Linds" He snarled against her shoulder which he mercilessly sank his teeth into, feeling that rapid release bubbling up inside of his groin. She was just so fucking warm and wet that he could barely keep himself from cumming. "C-Chist alive, you're gonna make me cum..!" He hastily rubbed his thumb against her swollen clit as he went all out, trying to get Lindsay to her release before he did.   
  
Lindsay heaved into her hand and felt her eyes roll up into her skull at the stimulation, it alone was enough to push her closer and closer. "Mmf! H-Hah, g-gonna! G-Gav, fuck, I'm gonna~!" she panted out into her hand, practically sinking her teeth into the palm of her hand to keep herself from getting too loud. But, God she couldn't help it. The waves of her orgasm were vastly approaching and Gavin was doing such a wonderful job in pushing her there.   
  
So nearly there... Gavin was heaving out groans and animalistic grunts as he fucked the life out the Lindsay, feeling her walls tighten around his dick as she too was dangerously close to her orgasm. "That's it, cum all over my fat cock like the right slag you are... Gonna, fuck, make you think about my nob all day until you're driving to my house just to have it pound inside of you again.." He hissed, slapping her ass with one hand while the other rubbed wildly at her clit.   
  
Those sinful fingers plus the added swat and the filthy words was enough to push Lindsay over the edge and with a few more thrusts, she tossed her head back and silently screamed into her hand as she gushed all over Gavin's cock, feeling the warm spray streak down her thighs and stain the carpeted floor.   
  
"That's it, love. Fuck... cum all over my nob.." Gavin gave a few stuttering thrusts of his own before yanking out of her, stripping the condom off of him and began to rapidly jerk off in front of her plump ass. Groaning out into the open air, white ropes of his spunk coated Lindsay's ass with each rough stroke pulling out more from his heavy balls. God, it's been a bit too long since he's had any release as well   
  
Lindsay panted out shaky moans and shivered as she felt his hot release striped her ass, her pussy throbbing with each wave of her intense orgasmic waves. Goddamn. It has been too fucking long since she last had a good fuck like that and though she loved MIchael dearly, by the gods was this just what she needed. Gavin was right; she would definitely need to hit him up for either a good pussy eating session or a good fuck or maybe both cause goddamn she loved the feel of it. "Goddamn, Gav *pant* fuck" she breathed out as she leaned against the door on shaky legs as she tried to compose her breathing.   
  
Throwing away the condom (and making sure it was well hidden), he used a napkin to clean up the evidence and disposed of that as well, stuffing himself back into his pants and helped Lindsay's tired body into one of the beanbags in the empty office. He slipped her moistened panties back on and gently slid her dress neatly over her lower half, pressing soft kisses up her leg. "Looks like Michael's not the only one who's tired.. Rest here for a bit, I'll take care of your boi." Gavin murmured out, pressing a sweet kiss to her forehead.   
  
Lindsay giggled a bit and tugged on the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for another lip lock. Now that the arousal and horniness were drained from her, the only feeling that was now festering in her body was the intense waves of shame. How? How did she let herself fall so deep? She was supposed to be loyal to Michael and yet...she and Michael's best friend had done the unspeakable. This was something that she most definitely had to and keep hidden from Michael lest she and Gavin face his wrath that she practically deserved.   
  
Gavin could practically see the concern written all over her tired and flushed face, scooting in next to her to gently rub his hands over her hips in a comforting manner. "Hey, let's just keep this between you and me, alright?" He murmured out, placing sweet kisses to her cheek.   
  
Lindsay hummed in response, but yet she couldn't shake the feelings of guilt. She was going to have to go home with the man she cheated on and have to sleep next to the same man. Though a larger part of herself wanted to keep this thing going on between her and Gavin, the smaller more reasonable side of her was staring her down with disappointment evident in her eyes.   
  
Gavin released a gentle sigh and began to comfortingly rub at her shoulders, trying to desperately get the tension out. "Hey.. If it really does bother you, then we can forget all about this, okay?" He murmured, feeling his heart crumble at the look in her eyes. He never meant for it to get this far, but it did. Gavin felt absolutely distraught for her.   
  
But, Lindsay just shook her head and took his face into her hands and brought their foreheads together. "I-I really do wanna keep doing this. Like fuck Gav, I've never felt that good before. But, i-it's just that if Michael finds out, he's gonna kill you" she murmured worriedly. Really, her rational side wanted to stop this, but her irrational and horny side wanted to keep going. Her morals were going haywire, but morals be damned. She wanted to feel good and Michael wasn't that great at giving her any. "I want to. I want you" she murmured and pressed their lips together once more.   
  
Goodness, he could barely keep himself together when those petal-soft lips were pressed up against his, eagerly kissing her back with his hands on her hips. She was so damn lovely... Slowly and a bit reluctantly pulling back, he let their noses nuzzle and bump against each other as he held her close, hand tracing up and down her side. "You're absolutely stunning, Lindsay..."   
  
Lindsay giggled as she gave into those soft nuzzles and pecked his lips again and again. Fuck, she needed to stop cause she was sure gearing up to go a second round with the British man and she highly doubted he had another condom. How in the hell did she wind up in this in the first place?   
  
Giving their noses one last nuzzle, he pulled back to flash her a good-natured smile and rubbed his hands along her sides. "Everything is alright, love. Now, get some rest, alright?" He murmured against her cheek, pressing another soft kiss to her soft skin. Everything about this woman was... gorgeous. Simply stunning. He sincerely hoped that this wouldn't be the last time they did something together.


End file.
